(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a solar cell and a method for manufacturing the same, and a method for forming an impurity region of a solar cell.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Recently, as existing energy sources such as petroleum and coal are expected to be depleted, interests in alternative energy sources for replacing the existing energy sources are increasing. Among the alternative energy sources, solar cells generating electric energy from solar energy have been particularly spotlighted. A silicon solar cell generally includes a substrate and an emitter region, each of which is formed of a semiconductor, and a plurality of electrodes respectively formed on the substrate and the emitter region. The semiconductors forming the substrate and the emitter region have different conductive types, such as a p-type and an n-type. A p-n junction is formed at an interface between the substrate and the emitter region.
When light is incident on the solar cell, a plurality of electron-hole pairs is generated in the semiconductors. The electron-hole pairs are separated into electrons and holes by the photovoltaic effect. Thus, the separated electrons move to the n-type semiconductor (e.g., the emitter region) and the separated holes move to the p-type semiconductor (e.g., the substrate), The electrons and holes are respectively collected by the electrode electrically connected to the emitter region and the electrode electrically connected to the substrate. The electrodes are connected to one another using electric wires to thereby obtain electric power.